El Despertar
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Bella despierta después de aquella noche que cambió su vida, que la dejó marcada para siempre. Edward se ha ido. ¿Cómo se siente estar sola? Simplemente terrible. —One-Shot.


﻿**El despertar.**

Sentí la dura y fría madera del suelo contra mi mejilla. Estaba acostada sobre uno de mis costados en medio de mi habitación. Podía sentir la playera de franela mojada de agua salada pegada a mi pecho. Lágrimas. Recordé que había llorado demasiado tiempo, aunque desconocía el motivo. ¿Porqué estaba ahí tumbada? Traté de pensar que había pasado el día anterior pero mi cabeza estaba totalmente en blanco.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, los tenía hinchados por mis sollozos y por haberlos tallado. La luz me cegó completamente, así que tardé unos minutos en que mis ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luminosidad. Una luz grisácea entraba por la ventana hacia la habitación. El sol debería estar subiendo en lo alto, deberían ser aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana. Se me haría tarde ese día. Edward no tardaría en venir por mi para ir a la escuela y...  
Entonces, una punzada cargada de recuerdos atravesó mi corazón. Matándome lentamente.

Recordé absolutamente todo... Y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Una oleada de sentimientos y sensaciones me abrumó en ese momento. Recordé todo. Recordé como había sido ese día en la escuela, el paquete para Reneé, como me había pedido que diéramos un paseo por el bosque, como me había dicho que no me amaba, que los demás Cullen no volverían, en como se alejaba de mi lado, en como trataba inútilmente de seguirlo, en como deambulaba por el bosque, como me había hallado aquel chico de la reserva, la cara de preocupación de Charlie, que sería como si nunca hubiera existido... Todo vino a mi mente rápidamente.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que saldrían tarde o temprano muy a mi pesar. La garganta se me secó y mi respiración se volvió dificultosa y artificial. Empezé a jadear tratando de conseguir aire, empezaba a ahogarme. Mi corazón... Dejó de estar ahí, en mi pecho. Parecía como si me lo hubieran arrancado y me hubieran dejado ahí, como estaba, malherida. Me palpitaba la herida, matandome lenta pero eficazmente. El dolor era insoportable, como cuando pones limón en una llaga recién adquirida. Sólo que esto era mil veces peor. Era el dolor de la pérdida.

_Vampiro._

Tan pronto esta palabra apareció en mi mente, el dolor aumentó considerablemente. Me lastimaba, me estaba matando. Era como un gran agujero negro en mi pecho que succionaba toda la alegría y los buenos momentos. Y solo dejaba el dolor, el sufrimiento, los recuerdos del día anterior. El día que nunca en mi vida podría y llegaría a olvidar. La herida en mi pecho me ardió como nunca antes, insoportablemente.

Metí mi puño a la boca tratando de impedir el grito que deseaba emitir desde el fondo de mi garganta. Se había ido... Para siempre. No lo volvería a ver nunca más. Será como si nunca hubiera existido. Eso me había prometido. No... ¡No! ¿Porqué hacía esto? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él era mi vida? ¡NO! Yo lo amaba pero... Era muy tarde ahora. Él no me amaba ya. Tal vez nunca lo había hecho. Se había ido por su propio bien, por el de su familia. Tenía lógica todo, yo sólo lograba arriesgarlos y exponerlos. Estarían mejor ahora, aunque yo no pudiera decir lo mismo respecto a mi misma. Me empezaba a quemar la herida más fuerte, así que apreté más mi brazo alrededor de mi pecho. Tratando de calmar el sufrimiento que me ocasionaba. Como si eso pudiera salvarme.

Había leído y visto películas mil veces acerca del amor, acerca de como los protagonistas lo vivían, lo expresaban, lo sentían, etc., pero fue hasta que lo viví en carne propia cuando realmente entendí esa sensación. La alegría, la compañía, la sensación de amar y ser amada, la pasión, el revolotear de las mariposas en el estómago... Todo, lo había entendido todo junto a Edward.  
Pero también sabía algo del desamor, de los corazones rotos. Conocía esa expresión, pero igual que con el amor, no la había entendido hasta que tuve que vivirla. La soledad, la agonía, el sufrimiento, el sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, la sensación de no volver a ser amada, el vacío en mi pecho, el dolor... Definitivamente eran sensaciones menos placenteras que las que ya había experimentado, pero ahora tenía que vivirlas. En carne propia, como lo había hecho con el amor. Todo era por él. El amor y el dolor. Pero yo lo amaba, y eso me producía más dolor y sufrimiento.

Traté de distraerme con pensamientos que no me lastimaran tanto. Que incluso calmaran un poco la agonía. Pensaba en lo afortunada que había sido. Había sido la única que lo había conocido realmente, la única que alguna vez él amo. Había tenido a mi lado al ser más perfecto de este mundo, así que en cierta forma me sentía agradecida.

Pero aún así lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente su frío tacto con la cálida de la mía, sus ojos profundos que cambiaban del oro líquido al frío topacio, su sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba, su personalidad sobreprotectora, sus extraños gustos, su humor sarcástico... Lo necesitaba a él. Desesperadamente. Amarlo me estaba matando, hacìa el dolor insportable.

Un grito desgarró mi garganta. El volumen del grito era demasiado fuerte y perturbante, como un alarido. Me tapé la boca enseguida. No podía creer que se me había escapado. Seguro Charlie lo había escuchado y no tardaría en estar al pie de mi puerta. No me dí cuenta hasta que uno de mis gritos me lastimó el oído, que ya estaba dejando escapar todos los fuertes sollozos y alaridos que provenían de mi herido corazón. De la profunda herida en mi pecho.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Charlie desde fuera de la habitación. Que bueno que le había puesto seguro con anterioridad. No tendría que verme en este estado. No quería que nadie lo hiciera. Empezó a golpear la puerta, parecía que iba a derribarla. Probablemente lo haría. Con la mano cubrí el hueco. Tenía que decirle que me dejara en paz.

-¡Déjame Charlie! ¡Quiero estar sola!- fue lo único que le pude decir entre mis sollozos. Obviamente no era amable, pero era lo único que podía decirle en esos momentos de desesperación porque se fuera. Oí sus pasos bajar. Bien, había dado resultado. Estaba sola.

Estaba sola. Era cierto eso. Probablemente más sola que ninguna otra vez en mi vida. Sin él, yo estaba perdida. Desolada, vacía, sin vida... Estaba sola. Me había dejado. Se había ido. No volvería nunca más, y yo me quedé aquí, necesitandolo con unas ansias devastadoras. Se había ido... Unas sombras que surgían a mi alrededor trataban de atraparme, por más que luchara, las sombras me absorbian. Iba perdiendo esta batalla contra el dolor. Mi mente estaba gritandome una y otra vez lo que ya sabia... Se habìa ido.

-No, Edward...- dejé escapar por mis labios. Tan sólo mencionar su nombre hizó que todo mi ser ardiera por dentro, me quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. No podía ni decir su nombre, no podía ni pensar su nombre... No podía hacer nada que tuviera que ver con él sin que me aniquilara en mi interior.

Más sin embargo, tuve un impulso. Algo que sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera sufriría las consecuencias, aunque no me importaba. Deseaba hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio. Nada importaba ya, sólo un último deseo antes de que el dolor aumentara.

-Edward, aún te amo...- dije en un suspiro. Y deje que las sombras me atraparan totalmente. Mis propias sombras de dolor. Me estaba rindiendo ante todo ya, de todas formas ya nada me importaba si él no estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola a todos. tuvé problemas con este fic (se borró) asi que tuve que volver a hacerlo y no recordé nada de lo que tenía escrito (el original era mucho mejor) Se aceptan sugerencias para mejorarlo. Review porfavor?**


End file.
